A Day in the Park
by freezing-thesun
Summary: Ram and Ebony have just been married. What WILL happen next...


Disclaimer: So I don't own any of the characters in this story. I don't really know who does, but whoever you are please don't sue me for my gratuitous use of your lovely fictional characters... ï

Ram patted the ground beside him. Ebony tentatively lowered herself to her knees and sat down beside him. He leaned back on his elbows and first looked up into the glaring sun.

Here in virtual Paradise, Ram could walk and otherwise do whatever he pleased. After staring up, feeling the warm sun on his face, Ram turned to Ebony.

He smiled at her and she smiled back hesitantly. They had just been married a few hours before, but now everyone was gone and it was just the two of them. Ebony was wondering what was going through Ram's mind. It had been three hours since they had been married and he hadn't even tried to kiss her. What was going on? Usually he would have been all over her within a snap of her fingers.

Ram studied Ebony's face for a moment. She certainly was beautiful... and now she was his. He moved a bit closer to her, placing his hand on hers. How warm and soft her hands were.

Sadly enough, Ebony was confused by this display of affection. To her it had always seemed that Ram was just an insatiable horn dog, with no other uses or desires for his women but sex. And yet here he was, sitting on the grass with her in the sun, holding Ebony's hand like they were high school sweethearts.

Ram could see that Ebony was slightly taken aback by his gesture, but he didn't care. He could do whatever he wanted now. If he wanted to fuck her and then leave her alone, he could. And if he wanted to lie on the grass and hold her hand, he could. He looked up at the sky once more, watching a white, fluffy cloud float lazily by.

He had looked up at the sky again and was still holding Ebony's hand. She thought for a moment she might look up herself, if not only to see what he was looking at. But she didn't, because she knew nothing was up there. Just a virtual sky with a virtual sun, virtually casting shadows and making wind rustle through the trees surrounding their little sunny spot.

Ram watched the cloud for a moment and then looked back to Ebony. She looked completely mystified by his behavior. As if in answer to her questioning looks, Ram reached over, put a hand on the back of her neck, pulled her close to him and kissed her.

At first the kiss was just a light, sweet little kiss just on the top Ebony's lips, which surprised her even more. Then, as though her body was responding for her, Ebony placed a hand on Ram's face and opened Ram's mouth with hers, letting her tongue slip in and play with his.

Ram's eyes flew open when he felt Ebony deepen their kiss herself. He had expected to have to do it, and to feel opposition. But instead, she had given Ram an act of passion, which was enough to spur him forward. He slowly ran his hands over her hair and down to her waist. He pushed her down to where she was on her back and leaned over her, kissing her still.

Now Ram was practically on top of Ebony, but she strangely didn't care. She ran her fingers through his shaggy, brown hair, letting one continue and the other come to rest on his back. Suddenly he had stopped kissing her and she opened her eyes to find him looking quizzically at her. She realized his hand had moved to the zipper of her bustier; she nodded in approval.

Ram's heart jumped as Ebony nodded. He slowly pulled down the zipper and opened the bustier. Her breasts were small, but he liked them that way. He cupped one and brought his mouth down, kissing it. His mouth grazed her hard nipple and he heard her moan. He put his mouth on the nipple and sucked lightly, his pants growing tighter with every moan that escaped her lips.

Ebony moaned again. She never knew she could ever feel this much pleasure with Ram. Once again her body took over her mind and she found herself grabbing hold of the zipper to Ram's clothing and pulling it down, revealing a white, muscular chest. She slipped her arms out of her bustier, throwing it aside, pushed Ram's arms out of his suit and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him once more.

Ram moaned into Ebony's mouth. He didn't know how much longer he could wait... he wanted her now. He grabbed her skirt and pulled it off, leaving Ebony clad only in a pair of underpants. He ripped those off as well, tossing them aside with her abandoned top. He made quick work of taking the rest of his own clothes off and once again pinned Ebony beneath him, kissing her passionately.

Ram had taken Ebony completely by surprise when he suddenly stripped both of them naked. Once again he was back on top of her, dueling her tongue with his, as his hard member pressed into the side of her thigh. She moaned in anticipation as she felt his hand slowly begin to move from her waist down. He passed briefly over her stomach and down to her nether area, where he began to listlessly run his fingers through her pubic hair. He rubbed his thumb over her continuously hardening clit, making her shudder and run her fingernails down his back. One finger found its way up her pussy, making her moan again. He inserted a second and began to work them in and out slowly, while still kissing her.

Ram knew he was pleasing Ebony, but at the same time he was feeling gypped. He was doing all the work and not getting anything for it. He was about to take his fingers out of her and demand some giving on her part, when she reached a hand down and wrapped it around his shaft. His eyes widened as he looked down and saw her begin to move it up and down his hard cock. Such was the pleasure he felt that he already felt as though he was going to explode all over Ebony. He didn't want her to feel left out, so he inserted a third finger, making her cry out in ecstasy.

With three fingers inside her, Ebony felt like she was going to orgasm right then. But she had to hold on for a few more seconds... she wanted Ram to orgasm too. She pumped her hand a little faster and as she sped up, she felt his fingers begin to work faster. Suddenly he arched his back and shuddered, releasing his cum all over Ebony's hand and stomach. Ebony felt like an electric shock ran up and down her back and came herself, the warm liquid running out onto Ram's hand.

Now Ram could not contain himself any longer. He moved so that he was completely on top of Ebony and parted her legs with his knee. He kissed her passionately and rubbed one of her breasts, the tip of his cock at her entrance. He was about to ask if it was alright, when she placed a hand on his dick and guided him into her already dripping pussy. He pushed his member in all the way to the base and felt her arch her back. He started a slow in and out movement, taking his time.

Ebony wrapped her legs around Ram's waist and placed a hand on his back, as though to pull him closer. He was slowly thrusting, each time getting her closer and closer to another orgasm. As his own anticipation built up he began to thrust faster. He was rubbing her breast with one hand and had the other on her waist as he kissed her and thrust into her.

Soon Ram was banging Ebony as hard as he could. He could feel her shudder each time he thrust his cock back into her and each time he felt like cumming right then. Now he didn't care if he bruised her or if she would cum at the same time, Ram gets what Ram wants. He slammed into her one final time, spewing his hot sperm inside of her. She cried out as she came and, quite uncharacteristically, savagely bit into his shoulder, leaving a red mark.

Ram rolled over and flopped onto his back, panting. He could hear Ebony besides him, also breathing heavily. All of a sudden, she giggled. Ram sat up to stare and was met with a cattily-grinning Ebony, who kissed him lightly on the lips, muttered a quiet "Thank you," got up, retrieved her clothes and left.

Ram shook his head. He put his own clothes back on and laid back down in the sun, hands behind his head. Then he laughed to himself and closed his eyes.

The End


End file.
